


Anniversaries With An Angel

by Bluecow13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dedicated to Yuu, Eren Yeager Wears Lingerie, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mafia Levi, Married Life, Pet Names, Sweet Talking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), mobster levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: Levi can't wait to get home early from a long day at work to surprise Eren for their four year anniversary together, but Eren has a special surprise of his own and he can't wait to show it off to Levi.





	Anniversaries With An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this story is so late, Yuu!!! I was worried that you wouldn't like it so I've been reworking it forever and I finally think that it is okay. I hope that it is good enough for you!

Levi let out a frustrated growl as he strode past his men, finally coming face to face with a whimpering man tied up in a chair. A gag prevented him from begging for forgiveness or mercy as he began to panic at the sight of Levi.

 

Levi couldn’t find it in himself to care as the man continued to attempt to speak, muffled hums practically spilling from his lips. Dimo wouldn’t be in this situation if he were innocent and Levi wasn’t about to let a guilty man go free from his grasp.

 

The lightbulb above them flickered ominously as Levi took the last few steps to stand right in front of Dimo as he glared down at the man.

 

Levi’s men understood the meaning of that look better than anyone, especially someone who liked to hide behind their power like Dimo, and took the cue to leave quickly. Soon only Levi and Dimo were left in the dingy basement, staring at one another.

 

Pulling out a switchblade, Levi flicked it open and held it to Dimo’s cheek silently, daring the man to move so much as a muscle and cut himself on the sharp blade. Dimo seemed to get the message clearly and froze from his half-hearted attempts to get free.

 

Slowly tracing the blade up the man’s pudgy face, Levi finally spoke filling the dark silence of the basement. “You know what room this is, don’t you, Dimo?”

 

A single shaky nod answered Levi’s question, all of his energy still focused on watching the knife next to his face, dangerously close to his skin.

 

“And you know what happens in this room, don’t you?”

 

Another nod, this time slower like the reason he was in the dark dingy room was finally becoming painfully clear to him.

 

“Dimo,” Levi murmured, lowering his voice until it was nothing more than a deep growl, “Do you know _why_ you’re down here right now?” As he spoke, Levi’s hand twitched, cutting the gag that prevented Dimo from speaking.

 

The man quickly spit out the rest of the gag and stared up at Levi in horror as he recalled why he was really trapped in the basement, why the gruesome end that was waiting for him was inevitable.

 

He cleared his throat a few times, trying to gather himself, but failing as he stuttered out an answer.

 

“I-I insulted your h-husband.”

 

Levi’s glare sharpened as he spoke. “You didn’t just insult my husband, you threatened him. Threatened to take him away from me.”

 

Dimo gulped audibly at the look in Levi’s eyes, unable to find even the smallest sliver of mercy in those dark grey eyes.

 

“You know what happens to men threaten my sweetheart, don’t you?” Levi whispered, hatred vibrating in every syllable.

 

Dimo nodded again, scared to speak without permission.

 

“Good.” Levi said coldly, straightening up again. “Then I don’t need to waste my time with useless questions and answers. We can just dive right in.”

 

A half second long glint of the knife was all Dimo saw before it was driven into his side and he let out a scream.

 

\---///---///---///---///---///---

 

Walking through the decorative front doors of his house, Levi marvelled at the smells wafting throughout the building. Toeing off his shoes, Levi let the stress of his day melt off his shoulders with a sigh before walking towards the kitchen. After the day he had, Levi needed to recharge. Preferably with some cuddles from his sweet husband.

 

Levi smiled to himself as he walked, adjusting the flowers and chocolate in his hands. _Eren must be making something special for our anniversary. What an angel._

 

Stepping into the kitchen, Levi froze suddenly, unable to comprehend what he was looking at in front of him. Eren was plating steak and vegetables for their dinner, swaying gently to the soft music playing from the radio, dressed only in white lacy lingerie.

 

Eren managed to look both innocent and delectable at the same time as he finished cooking their dinner, oblivious to Levi’s presence.

 

Levi’s brain completely stopped working as he looked over Eren’s body, taking in how the creamy color brought out Eren’s natural olive skin tone.

 

Walking forward quietly, Levi placed the flowers and chocolates he had bought for Eren on the counter before wrapping his arms around Eren’s slim waist and pulling him close.

 

Eren jumped slightly before turning his head and smiling at Levi angelically. “You surprised me, Levi. I didn’t think that you would be home so soon.”

 

Levi smirked and pecked Eren’s cheek. “You surprised _me_ , sweetheart. Is there any special reason you decided to give me such a lovely gift?”

 

Turning around in Levi’s gentle hold, Eren wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck and pressed kiss to Levi’s lips. “I wanted to celebrate our anniversary and make it _extra_ memorable in the process. You are always off working so hard to take care of us and when you are here, you always spoil me with gifts and love so I wanted to even the score a little. Do you like my suprise?”

 

“Angel, you know I do.” Levi whispered back to Eren, staring deeply into his green eyes.

 

“Good,” Eren smirked, clearly proud that his surprise had gone off without a hitch. “Now let's have some dinner.”

 

\---///---///---///---///---///---

 

Settled comfortably in Levi’s lap, Eren fed another bite of the steak to Levi who laid a kiss to Eren’s collarbone before eating it.

 

“How was work today, sweetheart?”

 

Levi paused and his arm tighten around Eren’s waist. “Awful. I had to take care of some trash that got in my way. It truly is amazing how many people don’t know how to just do what they’re told.”

 

Eren frowned at Levi, knowing full well what he did for a living. Taking Levi’s face in his hands, Eren forced Levi to make eye contact with him before he spoke. “I don’t care what you do for work. Whatever happens there, happens there. But, stay safe, Levi. At least, stay safe for me.”

 

Levi turned his head slightly to kiss Eren’s palm as he kept their eye contact. “I will, sweetheart. No one has been smart enough to get me yet and knowing that you’re waiting for me keeps me focused.”

 

Eren smiled tenderly at Levi and kissed him gently before pulling back with a loving look on his face. “I know, you’re the best at what you do. I just want to make sure you remember that you have someone who is waiting for you when you leave every morning.”

 

“I do.” Levi whispered, looking up at Eren with a loving smile on his face.

 

Satisfied with Levi’s answer, Eren turned his attention to back to their meal, feeding Levi another bite of food with a grin on his face.

 

“Good,” Eren snorted, breaking the quiet caring tension of their conversation.  “I would hate to have to beat up whoever hurt you.”

 

Levi smiled at the thought and gave Eren a teasing squeeze around his waist. “I would love to see you in action, sweetheart. You would be kick-ass, I’m sure of it. I’m just keeping you around for the occasional moment that you punch someone’s lights out.”

 

Eren laughed and gave Levi the last bite of steak from their plates. “Whatever, you tease, I know you. The _real_ reason you keep me around is for my cooking, don’t you even try to deny it!”  

 

“I wouldn’t dream of lying to you. Your cooking is a good reason to keep you around, but I can think of a few other things I love more. Speaking of which, I think I know something else I wanna eat now, darling.”

 

“Oh, what’s that?” Eren questioned, already well-aware of what Levi was going to say next.

 

“You, sweetheart.” Levi murmured in Eren’s ear, his chin resting on Eren’s shoulder as he looked at Eren.

 

The leftovers of the meal in front of them were fully forgotten as Eren stood smoothly, pulling Levi up behind him, a darker look in his eyes letting Levi know what he was thinking. “That sounds like a smart plan to me, I would hate to have wasted this outfit tonight. Let’s go have some fun.”

 

\---///---///---///---///---///---

 

Laying Eren on his back on their plush bed, Levi stared down at his gorgeous angel for a moment, relishing the view that he had. Eren laid on his back with his eyes closed and his legs spread luxuriously for Levi to crawl between them.

 

His arms were sprawled casually on the mattress around his head as he took in all of the attention Levi was lavishing him with, relaxing into the soft bedding like a queen on her throne.

 

Crawling forward, Levi leaned over Eren’s sweet face, fitted between his thick legs like a puzzle piece. Lifting one of his hands from the mattress, Levi caressed Eren’s cheek with gentle strokes.

 

Slowly leaning down, Levi kissed Eren’s neck right under his jaw, the peck earning him a pleased rumble from Eren as he continued to lounge underneath his husband. Carrying on with his quest, Levi pressed more kisses around Eren’s neck before moving up to his rosy cheeks. Levi ended his little crusade with a kiss to Eren’s soft pink lips.

 

Eren pressed back against Levi’s curious lips, deeping their kiss until they were panting against one another. The temperature of the room seemed to rise a few degrees as Eren and Levi's tongues slid against one another, sighs and moans filling the room as they grew more and more heated.

 

Finally pulling back as a thin strand of saliva connected Levi’s lips to Eren’s, Levi couldn’t help himself from savoring how Eren looked after their little game.

 

A blush heavily covered his cheeks and his lips were red from the gentle bites Levi had given him. Eren’s chest rose and fell quickly, trying to regain his breath discreetly as Levi looked down at him. Eren’s eyes were open now, staring at Levi with an loving expression written all over his face.

 

Looking down further, Levi couldn’t help himself from lipping his lips subconciously as he took in the beauty of Eren’s form clad in the lingerie he’d put on for Levi. His husband was truly something else, something ethereal when they got in the bedroom and Eren let himself go.

 

Levi took a moment to just look at Eren and take in all the gorgeous little parts of his outfit.

 

Levi had mentioned how much he liked admiring Eren’s lithe body all dressed up for him so Eren came up with the idea to show off for his husband as a sexy anniversary gift. They had been married for four years now and Eren couldn’t be happier with who he got to spend the rest of his life with so why not go all out with his anniversary surprise.

 

All of his lingerie was a cream white color that stood out against his golden skin, especially as he got hotter and a blush began working its way down his chest from his glowing cheeks.

 

The top of the outfit was very small, covering his sensitive nipples with a silky fabric that clung to his skin as small straps wove delicately across his collarbones. Although the two halves weren’t connected, the bottom half matched the top well, continuing the straps down Eren’s body.

 

His panties were attached to a garter belt around his waist that decorated his slim form with short frills. His panties were sweet and lacy, decorating his ass beautifully while only barely managing to cover it completely. Levi always told him he had such a nice ass, so full and smooth to the touch, and Eren couldn’t disagree that his panties managed to show off its shape in a very appealing way.

 

His legs were covered in sheer white thigh highs, decorated with soft frills at the top. They clung to his plump thighs revealingly, making Levi’s mouth water. Eren had even taken the liberty of buying matching white heels with little bows on them to go with the outfit.

 

When Eren went all out, he went all out, and from the look on Levi’s face it had definetly worked.

 

“You know, if you keep just sitting there staring at me, I might just think you don’t like my new outfit very much…” Eren teased, egging Levi on to play with him.

 

Levi smirked before replying, letting one of his hands wander down Eren’s body as he spoke lovingly. “Well, what kind of husband would I be if I let that happen to my precious angel? I better make sure you know exactly how much I appreciate your little suprise.”

 

Kissing his way down Eren’s toned body, Levi ignored Eren’s outfit for a second, focused on lavishing his husband’s soft skin in as much love as he could. Passing Eren’s panties, Levi kissed his way down Eren’s golden leg and his sheer thigh highs until he reached the high heels still decorating Eren’s body.

 

Leaning in, Levi laid a kiss to Eren’s stocking covered foot before gently slipping the heel off of his foot and repeating himself on the other side. Levi let the heels fall off the side of the bed and he kissed his way back up Eren’s long legs. They were so soft and thick as Levi slowly moved his hands down Eren’s side to caress them.

 

Eren smirked at Levi as he moved over his body, his half-lidded eyes stirring Levi up more than he cared to admit.

 

Levi lightly ran his fingers down Eren’s side and watched as Eren shivered slightly at the feeling. “You’re so responsive today, sweetheart. That’s just going to make spoiling you that much more fun. ”

 

Unstrapping the top of Eren’s revealing lingerie, Levi pulled it off to expose Eren’s chest to his lustful gaze.

Bending down, Levi lapped at both of Eren’s hard pink nipples, smirking as Eren started moaning beneath him, grasping at Levi’s hair in an effort in hold him there. Levi scraped his teeth gently over them making Eren yelp before he melted, mewling loudly.

 

As Eren happily moaned along to Levi’s movements, Levi’s hands crept lower, caressing Eren’s hips and thighs playfully. Levi’s hands slowly slid up Eren’s thighs until his hands laid on Eren’s ass, squeezing his cheeks playfully.

 

Eren flushed at Levi’s touches and tried to sit up onto his elbows, pushing Levi off of his chest slightly. “How about you lay down for a minute and let me spoil you for a change?” Eren stuttered, trying to clear his head and remember his plan to spoil Levi.

 

Levi just looked down at Eren with a soft look in eyes as he pressed him back down onto the mattress. He smiled at Eren’s little frown and confused expression, it was too cute. “You’ve spoiled me enough with this gorgeous outfit of yours, let me do some of the work.”

 

“You pamper me plenty, darling, I wanted to give that back a little bit here on our anniversary. It’s the least I could do.” Eren purred as he caressed Levi’s face. This was their anniversary night, Eren couldn’t Levi do all of the work.

 

Levi was always so kind and gentle with him, like Eren might break if he’s too rough. Eren found himself drowning in gifts of jewelry or chocolates and loving little notes left around the house for him talking about how cute he looks or how sweet he is. He wanted to pay back the favor and spoil Levi for a change.

 

“You do plenty, now just relax and let me take of you.” Levi smiled, shaking his head softed as he listened to Eren talk about how he didn’t do enough for Levi.

 

Simply spending time with Eren was enough of a gift, Levi didn’t need anything more than that to be happy.

 

“If you say so…” Eren murmured unconvinced even after Levi’s reassurance.

 

Unhappiness of any kind didn’t belong on Eren’s face and Levi quickly went about making it disappear.

 

Leaning into Eren’s neck like he was going to kiss him, Levi suddenly blew a raspberry on Eren’s throat. Levi did it again and again as beautiful peals of laughter spilled from Eren’s lips without permission.

 

Levi let out a side of himself that he didn’t usually let loose, happier and lighter than normal. He simply played with Eren, with no need for life outside their bedroom walls to exist, at least for a few moments.

 

“Le-Levi, that tickles!” Eren giggled, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck, holding him close while he was being tortured.

 

Pulling back a few moments later, Levi looked down at his handy work. Eren laid beneath him, giggles still shaking his shoulders as he looked up at Levi, glowing with happiness.

 

“Now that all of your nonsense is over, can I go back playing with you like I want to or do you have another complaint about me playing with you?” Levi grumbled.

 

“Well...I wouldn’t call it a complaint, but I do have an idea of another place you could play with me if you are so intent on spoiling me…”

 

“I’m all ears, baby.”

 

\---///---///---///---///---///---

 

Levi pressed his finger into Eren’s body slowly, stretching him out gently as he laid kisses on Eren’s flushed chest. Soon, a second and a third finger joined the first, playing with Eren’s sensitive hole as he moaned in delight.

 

Eren’s panties laid somewhere on the floor, Levi hadn’t paid attention in his excitement to undress Eren quickly. Stretching him out, Levi basked in the noises that Eren was letting out, not bothering with staying quiet in the slightest.

 

Levi rubbed Eren’s inner walls gently before removing his fingers from his shaking form. Levi paused, taking in the sight of his husband cradled underneath him as a smiling, whimpering mess.

 

“Ready, Angel?” Levi cooed into Eren’s ear as he lined himself up with Eren’s hole, throbbing excitedly.

 

“Please.” Eren begged, grasping at Levi’s arms weakly as he pushed himself down to rub against Levi impatiently.

 

Spreading Eren’s legs farther, Levi slowly pushed into Eren’s hole, pausing whenever Eren cried out to check if he was okay. Sliding in, Levi let out a groan as the tight wet heat surrounded him, clenching down on him excitedly.

 

Finally Levi bottomed out, holding in groans as Eren tensed around him, adjusting to being filled by Levi’s length.

 

When Eren nodded breathlessly that he was ready, Levi slowly pulled out before rocking back in. Levi began gradually speeding up as he found a rhythm, moaning quietly in Eren’s ear as he squeezed around Levi.

 

Eren grasped at Levi’s neck holding him close as he wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist and rocked back against Levi’s thrusts. Eren let out a strangled shout as Levi found his prostate and began targeting it relentlessly.

 

Pants and moans filled the room as Levi grew more passionate, rocking the bed slightly as he thrust forwards.

 

“God, I love you, Angel.” Levi growled, pounding into Eren’s body as Eren arched off the mattress. “You are so damn perfect, I can’t believe I get to be married to you. You are a fucking treasure.”

 

Eren shuddered as Levi growled into his ear, the praise making his body heat up further.

 

“You like when I compliment you, don’t you, beautiful. You love knowing exactly what I love about you.” Levi teased breathlessly, well-aware of what this words did to Eren.

 

Eren nodded eagerly as he snaked his way down his body and began stroking his cock to Levi’s words.

 

Levi noticed and smirked, determined to push Eren as far as he could. “I love your sweet little body, so soft and smooth for me. You’re so perfect and sweet, no wonder everyone loves you. I could play with you all day long and not get tired, you’re so responsive, I love it.”

 

Eren nodded along to what Levi was saying, lost in the pleasure wracking his body as he felt himself get close. “Y-Yes, I-I...fuck, I’m g-gonna cum, L-Levi!”

 

Levi responded by thrusting harder, trying to push Eren over the edge, watching Eren’s face intently. He was always so beautiful when he came, Levi didn’t want to miss it for a second.

 

Eren stroked himself a few more times before he felt himself bow off of the bed and shoot over both of their stomachs. Levi kept pounding into Eren as he slumped down and laid on the mattress, completely fucked out and overstimulated.

 

Levi didn't last much longer, feeling himself get close as Eren squeezed down around him.

 

Bending down Levi pressed their lips together in one last burning kiss before thrusting into Eren’s sensitive form and cumming harshly. Levi crouched over Eren’s spent body as they recovered, the sound of their ragged breathing filling the room.

 

Levi slowly pulled out of Eren, watching his seed slip out of Eren body and drip onto the mattress obscenely.

 

Standing up and walking over to their bathroom, Levi grabbed a soft wash cloth and wetted it down with warm water before walking back to Eren and wiping him down gently as he recovered from his orgasm.

 

Throwing the washcloth into the laundry basket, Levi walked past Eren on his way to their kitchen to get them both some water. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his wrist and yank him back, making him fall onto the mattress again next to Eren.

 

Eren smirked as he pulled Levi down next to him again, straddling Levi as he laid back on their comforter with a confused look on his face.

 

Sitting up as tall as he could, Eren looked down at Levi with a challenge in his voice. “You think you can go again, Levi? Your _angel_ isn’t done yet.”

 

A smirk was all that Eren got before Levi pulled him down again, ready for another round.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudos if you liked this story!


End file.
